La Princesa y El Sapo
by ImagineWizard
Summary: Tiana es una camarera completamente normal de Maine, con apenas diecinueve años y recién independizada de sus padres, un extraño niño llamado Henry la visita el día de su cumpleaños. Este chico le revela que es una princesa de cuentos y su papel en la historia es importante para que un pueblo llamado StoryBrooke sobreviva. Inspirado en la serie Once Upon a Time, la princesa y e


**Prólogo: Una camarera de Maine**

Se dice que tus sueños se cumplen si los deseas con todo tu ser. Que hadas mágicas te concederán lo que tu corazón anhele, oculto en lo más profundo.

Yo al menos, no me creo semejantes conjeturas hechas a base de fe. Prefiero crear mi propia fe, llamada trabajo duro, el método realista para conseguir tus objetivos y volver los deseos menos ambiciosos, una verdad.

Tal vez seguiría parloteando de mis ideologías si el grito agudo de mi jefa no me hubiera sobresaltado, consiguiendo que un plato de vidrio se rompiese por segunda vez en la semana.

–¡Inútil!–Exclamó llena de cólera desde la cocina.

Un leve sonrojo afloró en mis mejillas al ver cómo las familias se volteaban a verme. Odiaba hacer escenas dramáticas en un restaurante familiar donde los hijos se reían discretamente de mi y la facilidad que poseía para arruinarlo todo.

"Demasiada ketchup en mis papas", "no le pongas tanta sal a mi comida", "ten cuidado con no tirar los platos cerca de mi hijo". Menudo milagro era que no me despidieran.

La señora Fitzpatrick (mi jefa) caminaba a paso rápido hacia mi, con una escoba sujetada en la mano y un cesto de basura en la otra, dejándolas sobre el piso. Temblé ligeramente al imaginarme sus labios perfectamente resecos diciendo "¡estás despedida!".

–Esto lo descontaré de tu paga.

Y se giró para volver a la cocina. Solté el aire con un alivio inmensurable y al mismo tiempo la angustia de recibir menos dinero y el insuficiente para pagar la renta del departamento, aun trabajando las horas extras. Pues la responsabilidad de independizarme era bastante considerando que apenas llevaba un año en esa condición.

–Carajo, a este paso tendré que conseguir un segundo trabajo–Susurré para mi misma, sabiendo que las groserías estaban prohibidas a la hora de trabajar.

Al terminar de arreglar mi desastre volví a la realidad del infierno que sería revisar el periódico todas las mañanas en la sección de trabajos. Y podría haber estado deprimida por un largo rato si la rubia más ricachona no hubiese aparecido para desconcentrarme de todo lo que no fuera ella.

–Eh, ¡te tengo el mejor chisme de este año!–Gritó la chica entrando al negocio.

Se apresuró a ponerse el delantal que se usaba por uniforme y a llegar conmigo cargando una sonrisa ansiosa. Sabiendo lo fastidiosa que podía llegar a ser solté un suspiro que se confundía fácilmente con una exclamación quejosa.

–Puedes contármelo cuando terminemos de trabajar, Charlotte, igual hoy es mi cumpleaños.

En lugar de hacer que Charlotte trabajara a prisa, hizo un berrinche protestando que era demasiado importante para esperar al final del día. Ignorándola olímpicamente lavé todos los platos sin dejar caer ni uno y atendí todas mis mesas asignadas, irritada al ver a mi amiga comiendo a escondidas en la cocina.

A pesar de todo pude secarme el sudor llena de satisfacción cuando las horas pasaron y el restaurante por fin cerró. Alarmadas por el grito furioso de Fitzpatrick (seguramente habría descubierto la comida devorada sin consentimiento), Charlotte y yo salimos corriendo en dirección a casa de la primera.

En comparación con mi pequeño departamento con apenas una cama y una cocina funcional, Charlotte poseía una casa completamente suya y de gran volumen. Un patio lleno de esculturas de piedra con una gran fuente, un portón de seguridad y la puerta hecha de algo parecido a platino.

Yo siempre había pensado el gran desperdicio que suponía tener tal dueño para tal casa. Uno que no sabía cuidarse a sí mismo y al mismo tiempo tenía sueños demasiado ambiciosos que nunca podría volver realidad. ¿Acaso casarse con un príncipe les suena loco? Pues yo soy mejor amiga de la chica que quiere ser princesa.

Charlotte se acercó al portón de su casa y habló por medio de un parlante.

–Roger, ¡llegué y traje a Tiana conmigo!–Anunció con voz chillona y se pudo oír el quejido de Roger antes de abrir la puerta del portón.

Con el grito de emoción persiguiéndola, Charlotte corrió a través del patio para llegar antes que nadie. Aún teniendo altos tacones incontrolables su voluntad no se rindió. Así que me limité a correr detrás de ella con los tenis blancos que había encontrado en descuento.

–¡El príncipe viene!–Exclamó Charlotte mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada.

Eso me dejó totalmente anonadada. "¿Qué príncipe? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Para qué?" Y en lugar de todas esas preguntas que podrían haber aclarado mis dudas pronuncié la única sin mucho sentido.

–¿A Maine?

Charlotte no le encontró gracia a lo surreal que sonaba un príncipe viniendo a Maine. Solamente asintió con la cabeza como si mi pregunta hubiera sido en serio, por lo que tuve que contener una risita espontánea. Con renovado interés seguí en la conversación.

–Explícate, ¿por qué viene un príncipe?

–Un recorrido por el mundo–Fue su intento de explicación.

Porque al menos a mi no me explicó nada. Alcé los hombros para dar a entender que el asunto estaba pasando a segundo plano, seguramente al llegar a casa lo buscaría en internet.

–Recuerda que celebramos hoy–Dije no muy disimuladamente con una sonrisa.

–¿Día de la paloma?–Bromeó Charlotte.

Conociéndola en verdad podría haberme creído su despiste, pero la absurda broma del día de las palomas se me olvidó por completo al ver el gran pastel que el Roger de la entrada sostenía entre brazos. "Feliz cumpleaños" escrito con betún verde. Rezaba en silencio para que el pastel no fuera del cumpleaños de Roger, porque en serio lucia apetitoso.

–¿O acaso será tu cumpleaños del que me recordaste hace una hora?–Habló la rubia rodando los ojos.

Tuve que contener un chillido de emoción al notar como todos los empleados se acercaban cantándome el feliz cumpleaños, todo orquestado por Charlotte que cantaba más fuerte que el resto. Concluyendo con la vela encendida y yo esfumando su llama sin pedir un deseo.

Podría relatar lo emocionante que fue cuando Charlotte me entregó una caja negra que contenía una pequeña tiara de platino. Mis ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y la petición de quedarme a dormir en casa de mi amiga a la que acepté gustosa.

En menos de una hora el sueño amenaza con acabarnos después del duro día de trabajo. A pesar de ello, cuando el timbre de la puerta se escucha por toda la casa, Charlotte y yo salimos corriendo a través del vestíbulo hacia la entrada, esperando que se trate de la pizza que previamente habíamos ordenado.

Menuda decepción resultó cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré a un niño pequeño sujetando un libro y con una mochila colgándole del hombro. Casi pude ver la expresión blanda de mi amiga al tener una debilidad por los niños tiernos.

–Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú?–Preguntó Charlotte con tono amable.

El niño no pareció inmutarse por la pregunta y me miró fijamente, provocando que frunciera el ceño debido al desconcierto.

–Tiana, ¡StoryBrooke te necesita!–Exclamó con desesperación.

–No te entiendo…–Dije lo más confundida que podía estar.

Sin previo aviso el joven de cabello color azabache me tomó de la mano, arrastrándome hasta llegar al portón. Donde Charlotte (qué me había seguido) y yo nos quedamos viendo a la chica rubia que salía de un auto amarillo de tamaño medio.

–¿Es ella, Henry?–Dijo dirigiéndose al niño, que asintió en respuesta.

–Sigo sin entender nada–Exclamé todavía más frustrada.

De inmediato la chica rubia dirigió su mirada a mi y la determinación en esta me hizo confiar tan sólo un poco en que las palabras que me diría no eran con malas intenciones.

–Tienes que acompañarme y te explicaré todo–Contestó señalando con la cabeza el auto amarillo.

Sin alarmarme demasiado por alguna extraña razón, me crucé de brazos.

–Solo lo haré si ella me acompaña–Dije autoritaria señalando a Charlotte.

La mujer desconocida miró de nuevo al niño, esperando su consentimiento. Lo cual me pareció todavía más raro que todo lo anterior.

–Charlotte también es parte del cuento. Por cierto, soy Henry–Se presentó extendiendo la mano, la cual estreché sin titubeo.

–Emma Swan–Le siguió la ya no tan desconocida.

Charlotte que apenas parecía estar entendiendo la situación, le explicó a Roger que saldría y ninguno se preocupara por ella. Sujeté su hombro guiándola a través del portón y subiendo al auto, que arrancó tan pronto cerramos la puerta.

El trayecto no fue más que puro silencio. Hasta que en un susurro, el pequeño Henry decidió romperlo.

–Ya casi están todos, solo nos falta el príncipe Naave–Habló dirigiéndose a Emma Swan.

Charlotte y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada, pues era justo el tema del que habíamos conversado apenas una hora atrás. Con un tono de excitacion Charlotte tomó la iniciativa de la conversación.

–¿Hablan del príncipe que vendrá a Maine mañana por la mañana?

Henry asintió. Mi cabeza podría explotar en cualquier momento.


End file.
